


Lucky Item

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a present on your desk when you get to school.</p><p>Midorima Shintarou x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item

You were well aware of Midorima’s odd quirk of carrying his lucky item wherever he went. No matter how weird or insane it was, you didn’t question it. Although you weren’t above teasing Midorima about it, especially the tanuki statues. To be honest, it didn’t bother you. One day, you’d made your interest in Oha Asa known to Midorima while you were walking home from school. 

Midorima seemed to pass it off as a regular remark, or at least that’s what you thought. 

A couple days later, when you approached your desk, you noticed a small box sitting. It was neatly wrapped. 

You sat in your chair, placing your bag against the leg of the desk. Delicately, your fingers unwrapped the paper, careful to not tear it unnecessarily. You were insanely curious as to what was inside.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you lifted back the lid. Inside was a keychain with a small rhinestone cat attached to it. 

A small laugh escaped your lips. You knew who gave it to you. Without a doubt, it was Midorima. The keychain was your lucky item of the day.

When Midorima looked at you, he saw that you had the keychain in your hand. The gold ring was around your index finger, with your hand coiled around the cat protectively. His eyes met yours and you offered him a smile before turning your attention back to the class.

He was so thoughtful to do such a thing. You didn’t think much of your comment the other day, but apparently Midorima did. 

During lunch, you returned the keychain to the box (but only for a moment) and stood up, sauntering over to Midorima’s desk. He was currently half-listening to Takao tell him a story of something of little importance to him.

“Midorima-kun.”

His temperature rose when he heard your sweet voice. It sounded so light and sing-songy, reminding him of spring. 

Steadying his heartbeat, Midorima looked up at you. His heartbeat went haywire again at the sight of your smile. 

“Ah, ________. What do you need?” he asked.  
Hands folded behind your back, you mustered up your courage and stooped to kiss his cheek. Face flushed, Midorima noted how soft your lips were and how sad he was when you pulled away. 

“Thank you for my lucky item, Midorima-kun. I can’t wait to see what tomorrow’s will be.”


End file.
